Holiday Chronical, Series 1 – Story 1: Behind the mask
by Littlefox64
Summary: The first in a series of holiday one-shots that well eventually Arch into a full story of Keith and Lance's lives, this is also a completed first draft an edited version will be updated after reviews and bata reads


Holiday Chronical, Series 1 –

Halloween High Jinx, Story 1:

Behind the Mask

Exited chatter droned through the small ball room as it had for the last hour since he had entered and taken his spot against the wall, it almost drowned out the haunting melodies that hung in the air and drifted through the room like a fog. The sweetness in the air stung his nose as it wafted through the air like a magic spell cast to lure small children or anyone with a sweet tooth to the buffet table. Bodies of all shapes and sizes filled the room, some in military dress inner mixed with others in formal wear and others clad in costume, but with the alliance it was hard to tell costume from alien at this point.

An eerie fog rolled throughout the room which was only made creepier by the dark lighting and the flashes of blue, green and orange lights, all of these things made it damn near impossible to tell friend from stranger or even spot a familiar face. –He thought he spotted Hunk once across the room talking with a small group of strange creatures, sadly only to find it was an alien dressed as the yellow paladin. Allura, Romell and Coran stood on a small stage across the room and were either too preoccupied trying to be diplomatic or mesmerized by the costumes and traditions, to even notice he was there. Pidge had either already taken her leave or was so well hidden among the masses that she would never be found again, he chuckled at the thought of her slipping into the vents and hiding out in a long-forgotten airshaft. Then there was… Letting out a sigh he shook his head dead panning as he scanned the room for a group of girls who seemed to be fawning over someone, he found nothing he sighed again. Why did he even think Lance would be there? He was probably out trick-or-treating with his niece and nephew.

He crossed his arms leaning back against the wall as he watched the party goers not many who passed him seemed to notice him and the wall on either side seemed to be empty of any other wallflowers, so he continued to watch from his post by the door. Kosmo sat at his side, eyes vigilant, though he would zap away from time to time, to pick up some unattended scraps or get attention from a familiar scent, he never left his master for long. The young man watched as the pup's ears perked and his head cocked sideways, his golden eyes focused on something a few feet away. With the tell tail zap and a flash of teal light the space wolf was one again gone. The former red paladin shook his head, only to hear a very loud yelp a few seconds later and suddenly have a startled wolf almost knock him over as it raced behind him shaking. Keith let out a chuckle shaking his head, the poor thing must have messed with the wrong alien.

About twenty minutes later, around Kosmo had gone from fearful shaking to embarrassed pouting a group of children ran over all dressed in costume and playing with a strange pumpkin shaped toy that dispensed jelly beans as it waddled across the floor. Kosmo stuck his head out watching curiously, slowly creeping closer as the toy waddled across the gray carpet. Keith couldn't help but smile as he watched the scene unfold.

"He's really good with kids." Keith jumped turning to see a boy a little younger then himself, leaning against the wall with his arms and ankles crossed, he was dressed in a strange outfit. Wolf like ears protruding from a scruffy mop of brown hair, a red-brown head band being the only thing holding it back, reddish markings adorned his cheeks, with a black one across his nose. He wore a gray blue outfit with brown boots and a red scarf. He smiled holding out a drink for Keith.

"Yah he is…" Keith glanced over watching the boy's ocean blue eyes softened. This person was kinda cute, with his soft but sharp jaw and high cheek bones. And Keith couldn't shake the feeling that he'd seen him before, those blue eyes, so bright, so brilliant, so…. familiar.

\- "Want to take a walk?" The wolf-boy asked looking over at Keith and pushing himself from the wall the muscles of his left leg contracting and extending as it pushed off, his shoulder blades folding back and boing out his back in one fluid motion. The drink in his hand sloshing as he swayed.

"I can't I'm the new team leader, my presence is required." Keith sighed, nervously pushing an inky strand of hair behind his ear, his stern storm blue eyes turning out to the crowed as he sipped at the cold drink in his hand.

"So's mine." came the smooth smokey reply and Keith glanced over catching a glint of mischief, alight in those bright blue eyes accompanied by a playful smirk, half hidden by the red scarf. This boy, this – this strange individual had Keith's full attention and he couldn't help but watch as the other sauntered out of the ball room.

Keith scanned the room one last hopping to see the person who kept swimming through his mind, looping like a skipping recorded. Heaving a sigh, he waved to the space wolf calling him over. Kosmo's glowing teal and black head popped up, curious golden eyes now locked on his owner then back at the toy, sniffing at it one more time before zapping away and trotting over to Keith.

The hall was significantly cooler then the hall as he stepped through the threshold, he scanned the steady crowed that flooded into the hall frowning when he missed the tell tail signs of the wolf boy. But he was greeted by two young soldiers, no older then Keith had been when they had left Earth for the first time, they stood at attention saluting him. Keith saluted back before disappearing into the crowd, he felt more alone in this crowd of mixed peoples, more so then he ever had around his team. Still he searched for the face that could pull him from this nightmare of being lost among this sea of strange sweaty bodies.

Finally he turned a corner that led him away from the mas of creatures he let out as he slowly opened his eyes he was met with the most beautiful sight, a marble gazebo that looked out over the new intergalactic garden painstakingly planted to hold as many different plants as possible. Keith wondered over running his hand over the smooth marble before taking a seat on the bench, Kosmo circled once or twice taking a seat on the floor next to him. It was hard to resist the beauty of the flowers, the clamor of voices and toxic beat of music fading away.

Keith sighed in contentment this was the closest he'd been to the outdoors and piece he had had in the past few months. Kosmo seemed to share the sentiment as he puffed out a deep breath through his nose. Keith relaxed for the first all night, his mind wandering to the others again as he shut his eyes breathing in the scent of the flowers.

"It's nice out here isn't it?" Keith jumped turning his head to see the wolf boy step in leaning against one of the pillars. "I haven't seen you this relaxed in months." Keith's eyes widened.

"Oh so You're a member of the coalition?"

The boy's face dropped and Keith could have sworn that his ears drooped. He sighed pushing away from the pillar. "Well kinda but not exactly," He walked over taking a s seat next to Keith, as he did Kosmo's head popped up, the creature stood stretching. Slowly making his way over the animal plopped down waging his tail as he set his head in the wolf boy's lap. Letting out a soft chuckle the boy took the wolf's jaw in his hands running his thumbs over it in short strokes. "Forgot me already huh? I didn't think it had been that long since we saw each other, though it has been a few weeks since we've gotten to talk. Shiro's got me helping Hunk and Pidge in the hanger testing the new AGS, busy with family or going on diplomatic missions to the Newliptic system." He sighed looking out over the garden.

"Wait how do you know about the new AGSs only the paladins know about that? They must really trust you." The boy deadpan stared at him.

"Keith, I know you can be dense, but seriously samurai? Not knowing one of your own team members." The boy sighed. "It's a only costume?"

"Wait…? Lance?!" Keith stared back at the boy in shock. "…Ah…uh….um….!"

"Careful your eyes may pop out of your head…" Lance commented giving him an exasperated look.

"But – but you, you look…" Storm blue eyes scanned over the brunet's body again. No way, there was no way that was Lance, his frizzy hair looked so soft, Keith gulped wanting to run his hands through it. The outfit showed off Lance's lean frame while highlighting his arms and shoulders, a perfect swimmer's body his fingers twitched Keith wanted to feel how defined they had become. The simple but rough-edged scar over lance's right eye drew his attention he wanted to kiss it softly. Keith's eyes locked with Lance's, his face had changed so slightly but so drastically lately.

"Keith are you –" Lance asked in soft concern leaning a little closer. Keith's eyes drifted to his soft dark pink lips wondering what they would taste like and before he could stop himself he had moved forward colliding their lips in a soft kiss. Suddenly it was like he was blinded by a bright flash and instead of pulling away he found himself leaning farther in, his arms sneaking around Lance's waist to pull him closer.

He tasted like starlight and the crashing salt water waves, like summer heat and a beach bonfire, like blue fire with hints of vanilla and cinnamon. Keith couldn't get enough, he was addicted, he didn't even notice when his eyes fluttered closed, or when he pulled Lance onto his lap or Lance's arms wrapping around his neck. It wasn't until he heard a soft moan and realized his lungs were burning for air that he pulled away. He blinked at the sight before him Lance lay on the marble bench below him, his face deeply flushed, eyes half lidded, now a deep navy blue his chest heaving as he panted for breath, drool running from the corners of his mouth.

Keith blinked watching him for a moment as a thought slowly came into focus in the back of his fogged over mind. "I did this…" making his chest swell and tighten he smiled softly leaning down again he caught Lance's lips again this was his new favorite taste.

To say Lance had been surprised at first was an understatement, his leader had never showed this kind of affection to anyone let alone him. But Keith's kiss had been soft and light like a starving animal testing a new source of food. It was soft and tender exploring the new flavor even when he found it to his liking, a soft, gentle yet frenzied kiss that Lance had found himself melting into. Every touch tender and guiding, like he was floating out to sea. It felt like he was drowning but he didn't want to come up for air.

They finally broke again, Keith lingered this time placing butterfly kisses over lance's face and neck. "Wow…" Lance breathed. "I had no idea you felt that way…and after pretty much forgetting me again…" The brunet chuckled weakly. Keith hummed kissing down Lance's neck.

"What do you mean?" Keith asked nuzzling into his neck, looking for a soft spot.

"You've never just never showed much interest in me like this before I thought you just tolerated me." The raven's head snapped up, glaring at Lance he caught his lips again this time only with small pecks that never lasted more than a few seconds.

"Never sell yourself short like that. I've felt something for you for a while, but I guess after only seeing you in passing for the last few months made it claw its way up. I didn't fully understand until a few minutes ago."

"So that was your big confession?"

"I guess so…" Keith murmured looking away. Lance blinked, bursting out laughing. Keith jumped.

"So," Lance asked softly playing with a lock of Keith's hair. "Does this mean we're dating now?"

"Are you kidding me? Not even a black hole can pull us apart now." Keith whispered leaning in and giving Lance one more chaste kiss before the two would start making their way back to the party. But for now the world smelt like wild flowers, tasted like salty starlight, felt like fluttering butterflies, and sounded like faraway murmurs and beating hearts. But this was only the start and who knew what the future may hold…

Holiday Chronical, Series 1 –

Halloween High Jinx, Story 1: Behind the Mask

The end


End file.
